Property
by JrockSpam's Requested Fics
Summary: Deluhi 's LedaXAggy. Aggy is trying to write some decent lyrics but writers block has hit him hard. Maybe he could loosen up a little with the help of Leda, but Leda has an idea up his sleave that just might inspired the him. lemon smut jrock jrock


_**WARNING: I have not thoroughly checked for spelling errors but will do so later. I'm sorry**_

_**I only own the story line- I don't know, let alone own, Aggy and Leda. **_

Aggy stared down at the messy lined sheet in front of him. He'd scribbled over and rubbed out so much that the once snowy white sheet was now a depressing shade of grey. He sighed, close to defeat. Aggy sat up on his heels and lower legs. A yawn appeared, but became a gasp as a pair of warm soft hands held him in place with a pair of strong arms. One black and pink nailed hand lied on his chest, while the pink and black nailed hand rested on his stomach.

"Hullo…" whispered Leda into Aggy's small ear "What'cha doing?"

"Lyrics…" Aggy grumbled, paying little attention to the affectionate one he called his lover.

Not boyfriend. Lover. Because that's how Aggy wanted it to be. He didn't want to have a tight knot to the guy that was his former band mate. He didn't even want the world to know they were still close. Aggy had his reasons, though he never made them particularly clear. Did he need a good reason to have Leda around? Leda was the kind of guy that didn't get jealous anyway. He was okay with him and Aggy just being 'Romantic friends', without the ties, titles and need to be faithful, so having Aggy flirt with this girl, that boy, this girl, that boy didn't matter to him. That was flirting. He was the one who got to rip Aggy's so forbidden clothes off, have his way with him while biting mercifully at his neck and scratching his nails down, never up, his side and thighs. They didn't get to do that. Though, Leda would be lying if he said he would be sadden if Aggy found someone he wanted to call more than a lover, and there for have no need for him anymore. Until that day comes, Leda enjoyed what he had with his ex-band mate

"What kind of lyrics?" Leda asked curiously

"Bad ones" sighed Aggy "Could you leave me alone please? I'm trying to concentrate"

"Maybe I don't want you to concentrate…" Leda hissed with sexuality, his head dipping Aggy's neck and sucking hungrily, his lower placed hand disappearing up Aggy's top.

"Stop it! You're in my way, for god's sake!" the already irritated Aggy fidgeted, trying to throw Leda off, failing miserably down to Leda's strength, the brunettes smaller height by 4 cm playing no part in difficulty "Leda, get off!"

"Bless, aggy Aggy!" Leda tittered, happy to annoy his lover, but removing himself from him and rolling on to the floor next to him "Having trouble?" he asked, suddenly calm and fiddling with the raven-hairs' braids.

"Everything I write today is terrible"

"Maybe it's just one of those days-"

"But I never have 'one of those days'! I always know what to write" Aggy allowed him to gently fall sides until he was lying down with his head on Leda's flat stomach. He rubbed his cheek against the material of the guitarist top comfortably.

Leda smiled to himself, his head drifting to stroke his lovers beautiful locks, dry from products but it still felt wonderful to Leda's finger tips. At that moment, a little idea came Leda's perverted mind, a smirk smacking itself across his lips as he said with seduction-

"You know you said that you were inspired by the world around you?"

Aggy scribbled out another half written line of the grey paper, before he looked up with a confused, almost uncomfortable look on his face which was probably because Leda had interrupted his train of thought again. Aggy hated most people, not just Leda alone, assumed that psychically contact meant the welcomed social contact.

"Well, I bet I could inspire you…" Leda winked, giggling in his throat as he did so.

"Oh really?" came Aggy change of tone, his voice filled with intrigue, lust and hopefulness "And how, exactly, do you plan to do that?"

Leda smirked "How'd you want me to say it? Are you in the mood for blunt words or-"

"Blunt!" Aggy ordered with enthusiasm

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll being stars and dirty poetry!" a brief, alarmed silence occurred for a few seconds "Good enough for you?"

"Sounds perfect" Aggy spoke in a sultry voice, before crashing his lips onto his lovers, desperate for inspiration but not exactly for sexual release.

Leda could be right. Maybe sex would help him write something. Maybe he was pressurizing himself a little too much and a little release was exactly what he needn't to relax and write. Deciding that this idea was probably correct, Aggy wrapped his arms round Leda's waist and rolled them on to their sides, their kisses like pleads for action, though passion was distant. Aggy's hand sneakily made its way from behind Leda to Leda's front, quickly beginning to fiddle with the button and zipper. Leda sniggered into the kiss, knowing all too well what Aggy was doing. Wasn't Aggy the one saying no to this just a few minutes ago? Leda always knew he was irresistible to the taller man…  
Leda moved his own hands and arms to begin to pull Aggy's X Japan shirt over his head, revealing the one body in this world that sent Leda's head spinning. Aggy's let out a heavy breath as the cold air hit his light-peach coloured skin. Aggy quickly headed back to Leda's jeans and tugged them down and out the way. With Aggy sitting up a little after removing his shirt, Leda quick took advantage of the situation and threw his mouth at Aggy's neck, beginning to suck gently, building up to the moment where he sank his teeth into his friend. Aggy swore violently, thumping his lover on the arm repeatedly with his fist.

"Fuck-Fuck sakes! You know I hate that!"

Leda giggled and carried pressing Aggy's flesh between his teeth. Aggy punched his arm harder.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, sto-"

Aggy let go of the bruising skin, a pleased smirk on his face he looked at his angry lover.

"Sometimes I hate you" Aggy hissed.

Leda shrugged, before finally moving his hands to Aggy's loose faded denim jeans, his fingers lightly wondering over Aggy's clothed sex that pleaded for release like a dog begging for treats. The taller man quickly began unbuttoning Leda's shirt before running his hands down the gorgeous muscles he lusted over so much. The man was beautiful in his eyes, but yet Aggy didn't understand himself. His feelings for his friend would forever remain buried and denied out of fear. Leda may have felt the same, or maybe he just loved how Aggy would force his way into his body and take him over like the sun's light taking over an ending night. Something must have ticked in Leda's head.  
A little idea popped into his mind as he watched the dominant one remove his pants, maybe out of curiosity and maybe really because he thought it would inspire Aggy…

Leda forced Aggy under him, straddling him into place.

"Wait a sec-" Aggy's head swivelled from left to right in confusion "Don't you fucking dare think about topping me!" he growled at his lover, who just smirked down at him.

"I fancied a change" Leda said with a voice soaked in honey.

"Well I don't-"

"Maybe it will inspire you" came the sexual voice, and with that Leda forced another make out session on the taller bassist, silencing him from complaint.

Aggy melted into the kiss and stopped resisting, quickly adjusting to Leda's leadership. He was surprised how much he looked being dominated. All that time, all those years, he had insisted being on top with every girl and guy he'd been with, and now he was, being dominated by Leda of all people…

And liked it.

Leda interrupted the kiss for a second to remove his shirt, leaving them both in just their underwear. Aggy pulled Leda back down on to him in another heated kiss, one arm wrapped round his neck to keep him down, while his other hand wondered to his lover's underwear and tugged them down the skinny hips he had spent so much time between. Leda quickly did the same to Aggy, leaving them both naked on the sofa carpet floor of Aggy's living room. The taller man was fine with all this, until Leda's hand drifted to his entrance.

"Wait a fucking second, I'm not up for this-"

"Be spontaneous" Leda whispered against Aggy's perfect list "I'll be gentle-"

"That's my line!"

"Not this time"

Aggy gasped as Leda's finger slipped inside him, but all complaints were stopped again buy a pair of lips attacking his own. Leda removed his finger and spat on to his hand, earning an appalled look from Aggy who he silenced again with yet another kiss. The finger returned with a friend. Leda began to prefer Aggy gently but it made little different as the taller man fidgeted and moan uncomfortable beneath him. Aggy tried to protest but Leda just roughened the make out session in an attempt to distract him. Now satisfied with how much he had stretched his irritable lover, still kissing him, Leda lined himself up to Aggy's entrance before gently forcing his way into his body. Aggy torn himself from the kiss, letting a painful yelp as he felt something inside him rip.

"Now you know how I always feel" Leda smirked.

"How do you put up with…" Aggy groaned in agony as Leda sank a little deep "With this?"

"Because" the smaller man placed a kiss on his paramour's cheek "After a while it feels amazing" Leda began to plant tiny kisses against the corner of Aggy's mouth "You feel amazing"

Aggy gave a littler laugh, wrapping both arms back round Leda's neck and relaxing as their movements froze for a second. Aggy swallowed hard, holding his breath and biting his tongue as Leda finally began to move. The feeling wasn't pleasant at all; it was agonising, not even Leda's sweet, meaningful kisses to his neck with enough to take away the pain.

As Leda slowly but surely pushed in and out, in and out of the other pale body, Aggy's pain began to lighten. He released the breath he had been holding, lifting himself up to hide his face in Leda's neck. Feeling Aggy relax beneath him, Leda began to pick up his pace. The feeling was already amazing. He hadn't done this in so long! It had been almost two years since he had done it like this. He'd always taken from Aggy… He felt triumphant to finally dominate the one and only at last!

It wasn't long before Aggy was moaning like a horny school girl, wriggling around beneath his lover, almost unable to handle the feeling, the pain, of true ecstasy. When Leda found what he had been searching for inside the bassist, he pounded against it with all his might and speed, increasing Aggy's pleasure to almost unbearable.

"L-Leda!" Aggy whined out.

Leda smiled at the sound of his name being released from such beautiful lips. His heart began to beat fast with enthusiasm as Aggy's lips attacked his own again in a desperate kiss. Leda moaned into the heated kiss, almost losing his rhythm as he melted into it like a block of ice in a blazing fire. Aggy, unconscious of doing so, wrapped his legs round Leda's waist, sending him deeper inside him.

"Leda…" Aggy whispered, arching his breath and killing the kiss as he threw his head back as his pleasure began to rise.

"yeah?" Leda choked out as the feeling of him being entirely inside of his paramour began to send him insane.

"You're amazing…" Aggy turned his heavy lidded eyes on to Leda, who couldn't help but think, or maybe it was just him being hopeful, that there was more than just sexual lust in those eyes.

Leda gave a gentle laugh, not taking the compliment in properly as he pounded into Aggy's skinny body hard and quick.

The familiar feeling began to build up in intensity. Their breaths became quick and heavy, their moans became screeches, and Aggy's hold on Leda tightened. Aggy threw his head back as Leda speed hit its highest, his back rubbing again the carpet uncomfortably, but he didn't care.

"Leda…" Aggy moaned as he felt the feeling rushing in his lower parts.

The sexual volcano erupted.

"LEDA!" Aggy screamed as he clung to his lover with sharp painted nails, tears always falling from his eyes as he experienced the most powerful orgasm of his life.

Leda carried on pounding into him, the sound of Aggy's pleasured shrieks, moans and whines, the feeling of his nails making blood run from his back and down his sides sending him to the edge of his rush.

He went over.

Leda swore, shaking his head as he tried to handle the feeling of him filling Aggy's insides.

Tired with difficulty to breath, Leda collapsed onto Aggy's chest, a click-like sound echoed as sweat covered skin hit sweat covered skin, practically gluing the two together. Aggy closed his eyes and unravelled his legs from Leda's waist. He tipped his head, opening his fatigue-filled eyes once again, to the side to try and get a better look at Leda's blushing face. He saw closed eyelids with strands of hair stuck to them oddly. He looked away and at the ceiling, licking his lips.

"I love you"

Leda's eyes snapped open, his heart stopping its raced beats to flat line. He slowly rose up from his lover's chest and stared into his Aggy's brown eyes.

"What did you say?" he whispered in disbelief.

"I said I love you" Aggy suddenly looked nervous "I'm sorry, I know you don't love me, I-"

Leda silence him for the millionth time that day, showing Aggy that his statement was far from right; he was loved back.

Aggy managed to write those lyrics to an utter perfect. In fact, another 3 sets of lyrics were scribbled down the day after. Aggy didn't write anything that night though. He was far too busy experiencing the wonder of being controlled, forced, yet loved all at once in a powerful cocktail that made his mind and body burst and burn in ecstasy and insanity all at once. It was unbearable and he loved it.

It took a swap of dominance for Aggy's clouded eyes to clear so he could see the truth of heart; he loved Leda, the guy who made him an item, his property.

_**For some reason, writing this was frightening, but fun.  
Hope you enjoyed! You're opinions, please?  
Send more request! **_


End file.
